Sentado en un banco
by rbensach
Summary: Nicky camina por el parque que hay cerca del barrio con un libro en la mano derecha hasta llegar al banco que hay junto el estanque de peces y patos. Esta historia esta echa para una amiga que adora AURIN (o como se llamen)


SENTADO EN EL BANCO

_Si las tardes en el parque del barrio_

_Las hubiéramos pasado estudiando_

_En lugar de tu foto en un marco_

_Hoy tendría yo aquí_

_Un novel en cualquier campo_

Nicky camina por el parque que hay cerca del barrio con un libro en la mano derecha hasta llegar al banco que hay junto el estanque de peces y patos. Se sienta por el centro, siente una pequeña brisa golpear su cara y mira hacia una pareja de patos antes de abrir el libro aproximadamente por la mitad.

Sonríe al mirar a la chica castaña con grandes ojos color caramelo que hay en la foto, Nicky pasa un dedo por encima de la foto, exactamente por la mejilla de la chica. Sonríe al recordar cuando hizo la foto, estaban en el mismo parque que se encuentra en este mismo instante, el césped esta verde y cortado. Ellos estaban acostados en el, hablando sobre la ropa que llevarían un par de semanas más tarde en la fiesta de Carter.

Nicky estaba boca arriba tenia los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, ella estaba acostada con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y el otro encima de su vientre plano creando diferentes ritmos con la mano. Nicky se levanta cuando escucha ciertas palabras provocando la risa de ella, él no lo diría en voz alta pero su risa era la mejor música que escucharía nunca.

Nicky saca el teléfono y saca una foto con el. El pelo castaño esta enredado con la mano, hay una pequeña porción de piel expuesta entre su camiseta azul con un logotipo y su pantalón corto blanco. Tiene la sonrisa adorable y los ojos medio cerrados con unas pequeñas arrugas en los ojos y en la zona de esa pequeña nariz que quiere besar desesperadamente.

_Y es que fuimos_

_Como dos astronautas_

_Si nos entraba la risa_

_Todo el mundo nos miraba_

_¡Vaya si lo recuerdo!_

_Tú me decías al oído:_

"_No escuches, los raros son ellos…_

_Los raros son ellos"_

Días antes de hacer la foto, Nicky esta en su habitación mirando al techo cuando el teléfono vibra en el pantalón, un nuevo mensaje ¿Quieres quedar? K

Él respira pesadamente mientras teclea en el teclado de su blackcerry. Minutos más tarde recibe la contestación, se levanta de un salto cogiendo una de sus sudaderas. Baja las escaleras gritando "Me voy" ha su madre mientras estira la sudadera por los brazos y dejándola caer por su estomago plano.

Camina por las calles del barrio hasta llegar al banco donde se sienta paciente esperando que aparezca ella por la derecha, que es por donde siempre aparece. Ella tapa los ojos de Nicky mientras pregunta "¿Quién soy?" sin pensar Nicky se ríe y hace algún comentario que la gente de alrededor no le ha sentado bien ya que los miran y cuchichean.

Nicky siente la piel de gallina bajo su ropa al sentir los labios de ella tan cerca de su oreja susurrando "No escuches, los raros son ellos" haciendo un gesto con la mano al separase. Nicky siente su pulso acelerado por sus venas y retumbar sus latidos en sus orejas.

_No imaginabas que soñaba en secreto_

_Que te comía la sonrisa a besos_

Unos días después, Nicky esta sentado en el banco de siempre mientras espera a la bonita niña de pelo castaño. "Hey" dice la niña que viene por la derecha del banco, Nicky sonríe y hace un gesto con las manos. Ella se sienta junto a él con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Media hora a pasado desde que están sentados en el banco, ella hace un comentario inusual y se sonroja furiosamente casi al instante baja la mirada hacia su regazo cayendo en su cara algunos mechones. Nicky lucha contra el impulso de ponerlos detrás de las orejas y contemplar esa hermosa cara que adora.

En su lugar Nicky sonríe y coge la mano, lo hace sin pensar. Ella mira su mano mientras los dedos ásperos se aferran a su pequeña mano, dándose cuenta de que encajan a la perfección. Ella lo mira y se da cuenta de lo cerca que esta. Nicky mira como muerde su labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras los ojos se abren como platos.

Su mente se nubla con la imagen de sus labios sobre los suyos, moviéndose uno contra otro. Nicky coge su cintura y la sube a su regazo mientras muerde el labio inferior que tantas veces a deseado. Ella tira de su pelo acercándolo más, si eso es posible.

Nicky gime al escuchar el sonido del teléfono. Busca por la cama hasta encontrarlo y con voz ronca y muy débil "¿Si?" dice al descolgar el teléfono "Nicky, ¿te he despertado?" él hace un sonido de disgusto y tras unos minutos hablando quedan en el banco.

_Por eso aquella tarde fría de enero me quise morir_

_Cuando apareciste corriendo hacia mí_

_Feliz como una niña comenzaste a decir:_

"_serás el primero en saber que_

_Por fin, me he enamorado"_

Días más tarde de la fiesta de Carter en una fría tarde de enero, Nicky recibe un mensaje en el teléfono Tenemos que hablar urgente. K

Nicky sale por la puerta de su casa con un libro en la mano derecha, mientras camina por las calles tiene el libro abierto por la pagina que esta el separador. Él llega al banco y se sienta paciente mientras lee algunas de las líneas del libro de poesía.

"Nicky" ella corre grita desde muy lejos, él se gira sobre su espalda y siente como su pulso se acelera a cada metro que pasa, la ve corriendo con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando ella llega delante de él coge una gran bocanada de aire y sonríe "Serás el primero en saber que me he enamorado"

Nicky mira hacia el suelo. Su sonrisa desaparece de su rostro lentamente a la vez que su corazón se hace añicos.

_Seguiste mis consejos, tuviste valor_

_Estrenaste aquel vestido que siempre te gusto_

_Creciste de golpe, y atrás quede yo_

La tarde de la fiesta de Carter. Nicky esta sentado en la silla enfrente de la cama donde hay varios modelos diferentes en esta. Ella camina de un lado al otro de la habitación exponiendo su problema sobre la ropa que hay en la cama.

Él se levanta de la silla y abre el gran armario que hay junto a la puerta comienza a mirar entre los diferentes vestidos que hay en las perchas hasta llegar a un bonito vestido de flores con cuello de cisne azul.

Nicky saca la percha y se gira mientras dice "Hey, estoy seguro de con este vestido estarás impresionante" aunque en su mente esta el final de la frase `aunque tu siempre estas impresionante`

Ella sonríe felizmente mientras entra al cuarto de baño y desliza la pieza de ropa por su delicada y suave piel.

_Quede convertido_

_En tu mejor amigo_


End file.
